


Holiday Taste Testers

by SongBird_567



Category: RWBY
Genre: Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Team RWBY has scored the spot as the taste testers and judges of Beacon's annual Holiday Bake Sale! Yet despite warning from an their senior Coco Adel they gleefully accept the positionHowever, as the bribes stack up can Team RWBY control their greed, and maintain their fitness?CONTAINS WEIGHT GAIN
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Holiday Taste Testers

**Author's Note:**

> Posting part one and two now. Three is done and four in the works so stay tuned

Ruby pumped her fist in the air excitedly, bouncing around like a child the night before Christmas. “We won we won we won we won!” She cheered and continued to dance around.

“Ruby calm down! You’re going to break something.” Weiss huffed and stomped her foot, the heiress quickly growing annoyed at Ruby’s incessant bouncing.

Yang smacked Weiss on the back intending to be friendly but knocking the air from the girl. “Oh come on Weiss, she can’t help but be excited! We won the raffle to be taste testers for the holiday bake-off. I figured you’d be just excited.” Yang said and chuckled.

Blake nodded, grabbing one of her books and sitting down. “I have to say I’m excited too. If it's campus-wide then there’s bound to be something good.” Blake added as her belly growled lightly as the thought of fish danced through her head.

Ruby hugged Weiss tightly, crushing the girl in her grip. “Come on Weiss think of all the yummy food we get! It’s going to be amazing and I need my BFF to be just as excited as me!” Ruby exclaimed and began to shake Weiss, stopping as there was a sudden knock on the door.

The door slowly opened and Coco peaked in. “Yo team RWBY, heard the news about the raffle,” Coco said and stepped in, pacing around a bit.

“Yeah, we’re all super excited!” Yang said and grinned. “I heard Glynda is going to make some famous burger or something. Either way, I bet I   
can earn some better grades if I give her a high score.”

Coco laughed nervously and cleared her throat. “Yeah about the contest. I really think it’s in your best interest to drop out. For your own good.” Coco said and stopped her pacing. “I mean you’re all talented huntresses, and I don’t want to see that disappear before it even started.”

“What do you mean?” Weiss asked, finally recovered from being smacked, crushed, and shaken. “Why do we need to drop out for our own safety?”

Coco paused nervously. “Well, …last year there was a team that got the spot as judges. There’s no easy way to say this, but after so many bribes and the contest itself they just got too big and fat to be huntresses anymore. They dropped out and I haven’t heard from them since.”

The room fell silent for a moment before team RWBY first into laughter, Yang and Ruby gripping their sides as the laughed with Blake and Weiss chuckling softly. “Coco if you wanted the spot as judges you could have just said so,” Blake replied, still giggling softly.

“Look I know that’s what it sounds like, but I’m being serious here,” Coco said and made her way back to the door, opening it to see baskets littering the floor. “And it’s started already…Just be careful girls.” Coco sighed and stepped over the various snacks and walked down the hall.

Yang shrugged and grabbed the various baskets and brought them inside. “Poor Coco must have really wanted that spot. Too bad I’m not giving it up for anything!” Yang said and burst into another fit of laughter as she fished through the basket and pulled out a handful of cookies.

Ruby nodded as she also eagerly grabbed cookies, instantly beginning to shovel them into her mouth. “I kinda feel bad for her though. If there was an extra spot I’d offer it to her.” Ruby said through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookies.

“Um…should we be eating these? Coco mentioned bribes and that does make sense if you ask me.” Blake said and glanced at the various baskets and boxes, her belly growling a little louder. “We’re the judges so there’s more than just eating a bunch of food. We can’t let people influence our opinion.” Blake stated proudly as she hypocritically began to load her arms with snacks.

“My opinion can’t be swayed that easily.” Weiss scoffed and bit into a cookie, freezing solid before checking the name on the basket. “Well Jaune…well done,” Weiss whispered before taking another large bite from the cookie, decimating it soon afterwards. 

The girls continued snacking, munching on cookies, little cakes, and other pastries. It was clear the people who made these were going all out to earn their favor yet each girl claimed it would fail. Yet they still kept eating, the contents of the baskets rapidly disappearing.

Ruby leaned back and patted her stomach, the formerly flat surface now gently rounded in a tiny potbelly. “So good~” She cooed and bit into her umpteenth cookie, a beaming smile on her face. “They’re sho good. I just can’t stop myself!” She exclaimed and kept stuffing her face.

Yang nodded and smacked her gut, the mass nearly twice the size of Ruby’s. Round and packed with the bribed food, Yang’s stomach hung free from her school uniform groaning and gurgling contently. “Yeah, it seems they want that prize money. Jokes on them, making us extra food isn’t gonna do much ha!”

Weiss huffed and rubbed her stomach, groaning as she attempted to soothe the overstuffed mass. “I’d just hope we get more than just sweets in the future. I won’t be happy if my figure is ruined.” Weiss complained and poked at her stomach, her finger hardly sinking in as her gut was packed with cookies and cake.

“Want…fish…urrrp,” Blake mumbled in her sleep, the fauns having rolled onto her bed for a nap some five minutes ago. Her hands pawed gently at her stomach which caused her to mewl softly in her slumber.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door, Ruby rousing from her seat and walking over to answer it. Yet oddly as she opened the door no one was there. Instead only seeing more baskets laid about. Ruby didn’t know how to respond, it had only been an hour since they got the last baskets. “Uhhh…” 

Yang brushed past Ruby and grabbed the baskets without any hesitation, bringing them inside and licking her lips. “Well we don’t need to eat them all right now, but we can’t just let it go to waste right?” Yang asked and poked her sister’s belly. “If we did then a certain someone would get fat.”

Ruby blushed and stomped her foot. “Hey look who’s talking! Your stomach is bigger than mine!” Ruby countered and smacked Yang’s stomach, leaving a bright red handprint on the smooth surface.

The two continued to bicker and argue as Weiss sat on her bed, intent on taking a nap much like Blake who snoozed peacefully nearby. “I’ll get to them later. If I wake up and they’re gone I won’t be happy.” She yawned and laid down.

——

Ruby yawned and slumped against Weiss, barely able to keep her eyes open as she relied on her teammate to keep her upright. “Mm, five more minutes.” She murmured and nuzzled against Weiss only to be shoved off and bump into Blake.

“It was your decision to stay up and eat snacks so you can walk yourself!” Weiss huffed and crossed her arms across a notably plumper chest. “Plus you’re too heavy so if you’re leaning against anyone lean against Yang!”

“What’s up?” Yang asked, too distracted by stuffing cupcakes in her mouth, drawing a concerned stare from her entire team. “What?”

“Cupcakes for breakfast?” Blake asked and shook her head slowly. “Yang, we’ve all gotten carried away with the snacks people are leaving for us, but you’re bigger than the rest of us.”

Yang finished her last cupcake, licking the frosting from her fingers. “First of all a cupcake is just a muffin with frosting on it, fight me, and second off I have no clue what you’re talking about. I’m as fit as ever! Not a single imperfection.” Yang said and flashed a confident smirk.

While Yang had a point that her skill was not hampered, Blake’s words carried as much weight as the entire team. Only a week had passed since team RWBY had won the raffle to be judges for the holiday bake sale, and the bribes since then had taken a very noticeable toll on each of them.

Ruby, thanks to too many cookie binges, had developed a soft belly that refused to vanish no matter how many sit-ups she tried to do. The soft mound of fat forced her to leave the buttons of her school uniform’s jacket undone while the button-up shirt visibly strained to keep the soft pudge contained. To keep the rest of the mass concealed however she was forced to stuff it into her skirt, the fabric digging into the soft mass. Her thighs had plumped up to the point of constantly touching as she walked from her dorm to class to the cafeteria to anywhere with food in general. Ruby was still perfectly capable of running at high speeds thanks to her semblance, but willingly avoided it as the speed blew her skirt around, exposing her bulbous backside.

Weiss, being caught in the conflict of delicious food and her figure went the classic route of denial. Anyone who teased her for looking chubby was instantly frozen or sent flying with the use of dust. Her belly was forcibly confined within her uniform, the jacket buttons straining to keep the garment together. Beneath it however was another story as her shirt was only held together thanks to multiple bobby-pins as it’s buttons were long gone. While Weiss loathed the adipose flesh on her stomach she had to admit the extra padding on her chest and hips wasn’t completely unwelcome.

Blake was more complacent with her extra weight, not minding the softer belly, even going so far as to leave her jacket and portion of her shirt unbuttoned so the pale orb of fat could hang free. Sometimes she was annoyed as her skirt dug into her hips, and felt a tad drafty at times due to the fabric proving too short to fully cover her plump posterior. Despite this minor annoyance Blake continued to munch on the various snacks left for her. Her philosophy is that the snacks were made for them, were tasty, and wouldn’t sway her opinion as a judge in the slightest.

Finally, there was Yang…While the rest of the team was bordering on chubby Yang was well into fat territory. As big as her ego and soft as a memory foam pillow Yang was chunky yet confident. Somehow managing to squeeze into her uniform Yang left all but two buttons on her shirt undone, allowing her belly to hang out and expose every inch of the pale, flabby mass. Her chest was confined within the upper portion of her shirt, and barely at that, as the buttons looked ready to fly off at near terminal velocity. Yang had always been recognizable with a generous chest, but now it was as if she were lugging around two bowling balls around on her chest. Only instead of ten pounds of solid urethane, she was carrying ten pounds of plush, warm blubber. Yang’s skirt seemed more like a failing cloth belt that left most, bordering all, of her butt on display. Bulbous pale cheeks wobbled and bounced with her every step, a slight hint of her yellow panties flashing for those brave enough to look…and those ready to be flung through a nearby wall.

“Yang,” Weiss stated, rubbing the bridge of her nose. “You are fat, borderline obese! You inhale everything in front of you, and don’t even get me started about your uniform…or lack thereof.” Weiss groaned and jabbed at her teammate’s belly with a stern finger.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, you have gotten pretty big. I feel like you’ve been eating more than Weiss, Blake, and I combined.” She murmured, not wanting to hurt her sister’s feelings.

“I’m not afraid of your bed falling on me while I’m asleep. I’m afraid of you falling on me while I’m asleep.” Blake stated plainly as she pulled a few snacks from her pocket.

Yang tilted her head to the side. “Me, fat? What are you talking about?” Yang asked, in even more denial than Weiss. Yang quickly smirked and flexed a flabby arm, her sleeve in tatters as it was stuffed with the tube of blubber. “I’m as strong as ever! Go on give my girls a squeeze. Just be careful not to hurt yourself!” Yang said cheerfully, unfazed by the silence that followed.

The rest of team RWBY stared blankly at Yang, Ruby and Weiss trying to process how Yang was this obvious as Blake slowly pawed at the fatty mass that was Yang’s arm, the pudge jiggling and swaying in response.

Before the group could continue to argue Jaune and Pyrrha approached, each of them carrying boxes in their hands. “Heya girls, I had some extra cookies and a few cakes left over so I wanted to offer them to you,” Jaune said and smiled nervously as he held one of the boxes out, Ruby quickly snatching it up and squealing in joy as she discovered the chocolate chip cookies inside.

“Thanks, Jaune!” Ruby said cheerfully and pulled Jaune into a quick, soft hug before the two began chatting and wandering off from the group. 

Pyrrha smiled and handed Weiss the second box, forcing a smile as she looked at the pudgy heiress. Pyrrha didn’t hate Weiss, not at all. However, she was jealous that Jaune was tirelessly baking in the hopes of earning her favor. “Here you go Weiss, Jaune made this just for you.”

Weiss rolled her eyes and turned away from the box. “Hmm if he thinks he can bribe me then he’s gravely mistaken. I can’t be swayed by cakes of any kind.” Weiss said with a haughty tone before slowly looking back at the box. “I suppose I’ll at least try a bite.”

Pyrrha twitched slightly and looked to see Yang and Blake had continued towards class. This left just Weiss and Pyrrha in the hallway. Knowing that Pyrrha pushed Weiss to the wall and got into her face. “Weiss, Jaune worked VERY hard making this cake for you. Tirelessly through the night to make sure it was perfect for YOU.” Pyrrha said, her tone somehow maintaining pleasant and upbeat with a harsh undertone. “It would mean the world to him if you ate it and maybe even say thank you?”

Weiss blushed gently as she was pushed back against the wall. “And why should I. This is just another bribe to win the contest and I will not fall for it.” Weiss stated before having a slice of the cake forced past her lips.

“Maybe you should try it then,” Pyrrha suggested and pushed another slice into Weiss’ mouth, staining her cheeks with frosting. “Well, maybe all of it. Like I said Jaune poured his heart into this one, and you can’ possibly let it go to waste.” Pyrrha almost growled as she pushed the box against Weiss’ gut before walking off with her normal positive glow.

Weiss had to pause for a moment and process what had happened to her. “This is pretty good…” She murmured to herself and nibbled on another slice. “Alright Pyrrha I’ll eat it, but that doesn’t mean I’ll give you and Jaune a better score in the contest! Jaune will have to make a cake ten times this good to win.” 

Down the hall Blake and Yang were still waddling along when Nora bumped into the large blonde girl, sending her body jiggling like jello. “Hey, there girls! Want some pancakes?!” She exclaimed and thrust a box into Blake’s arms, flipping the top open to reveal multiple types of pancakes stacked on top of each other. “This is Ren’s variety pancake box!”

“Eh I’m fine,” Yang said before Nora crammed one past her lips, the blonde slowly chewing. “Hmmm…not bad.”

“I’ll eat them,” Blake said as her belly growled loudly, the fauns carrying one pancake to her mouth and stuffing half of it into her cheeks. Her bow twitched about as her concealed ears twitched excitedly. “Thank you.” She cooed and continued eating and Nora followed her.

“I’m glad you like them!” Nora exclaimed and hugged Blake’s side, rubbing her potbelly as the girl blushed. “Come on I bet you can finish the whole box before we get to class! Come on go go go!”

Yang chuckled and waddled ahead of the duo. “Wow, and they call me the fatty. Those girls have no self-control.” Yang said, oblivious to her own girth as she confidently strutted towards class only to be intercepted by a slender blonde.

“Hello Yang,” Glynda said, seemingly passing up on formality as she walked beside her student. “Congratulations on winning the raffle. Being the judge for the bake sale is an honor that only one team a year gets to have. It’s a very important role so you need to keep yourself in good health. Which is why I wanted to offer you some burgers.” Glynda said and shook a bag gently, the package instantly snatched by Yang.

“Yes please!” Yang cheered and wrapped a flabby arm around Glynda, pulling the woman in for a hug. “You sure know how to treat a girl Misses G!” Yang cooed and almost intentionally squished her soft belly against her teacher.

Glynda blushed and gently patted Yang’s back before slipping free form the hug. “I’m glad you agree with me. Please let me know what you think.” Glynda said and adjusted her glasses before walking to class. ‘Keep it cool Glynda, keep it cool. I know she’s soft but you have to wait.’ She thought to herself and shivered.

Ten minutes passed and team RWBY grouped up in class. Weiss slowly lowered herself in her seat, wary of the strained buttons on her jacket, her breath shallow to avoid popping them. Ruby and Blake sat as they normally would, not paying extra attention or applying caution. Yang confidently slammed her rear down on her seat only to be greeted with a chorus of agonized squeaks from the bench.

“Huh must be getting old,” Yang said and shifted her position about to get comfortable before opening the bag Glynda had given to her. Reaching her pudgy hand in and pulling out a burger, Yang began to drool before sinking her teeth in it. “I never pegged Professor Goodwitch for someone who cooked, let alone made something this good~” Yang moaned and took another bite, already reaching into the bag for a second burger.

“Ren’s pancakes aren’t bad either,” Blake added as she leisurely stuffed pancakes into her mouth, reaching a hand down to undo another button on her shirt. She worked her way through multiple flavors ranging from the classic pancake, chocolate chip, banana nut, and even Swiss chocolate cream. She slowly began to feel her mind fade away from the lecture being taught and focusing solely on the fluffy pancakes before her, missing the fact that other treats where being stacked around her by other students hoping to sway her favor towards their confections.

“I have to admit Jaune’s baking is amazing, but I think something is very wrong with Pyrrha today. Maybe she wanted the judge spot as bad as Coco.” Weiss said and she continued to nibble on the cake before her, slices slowly disappearing as her buttons grew more and more strained. 

Ruby shrugged and shoved more cookies into her mouth. “I dunno she seemed fine to me, but you are right about Jaune being a good baker! These cookies are the best I’ve ever had!” Ruby exclaimed and pulled her belly free from her skirt, undoing a few buttons on her shirt as well to let the soft mass rest on her lap. She used one hand to rub soothing circles on the gurgling gut as the other stuffed the next set of cookies past her lips. “Oh hey where did these come from?” She asked and looked at a stack of eclairs. “Weiss, you want some?”

“Oh yes please,” Weiss said and grabbed one of the chocolate covered pastries, promptly biting into it and relishing the creamy filling. “Mmf…” She muffled and wiped cream from the corner of her mouth before gulping. “Whoever made these certainly was feeling generous. Not that it’s a bad thing.” She giggled.

“No arguments here!” Ruby cheered and grabbed an eclair for herself, eagerly devouring the treat while accidentally splattering cream all over. “They’re so fluffy and sweet~” She cooed and wiggled around in her seat, the bench squeaking beneath her. She stuffed the remaining half of her current snack into her mouth before eagerly grabbing two more.

Blake was in perfect rhythm, one hand fed her pancakes, the other fed her cinnamon rolls someone put in front of her. Her stomach stretched across her lap as she greedily devoured every morsel in front of her, shaking slightly as the sugar high hit her. This only fueled her to chew faster, the treats not serving much to fill her belly but the empty calories did pile onto her body. It was as if she could feel her hips growing wider, her belly filling out more, and even her thighs squishing more and more together. Yet she didn’t mind, the sugary snacks serving their purpose.

“Man I wish people were this excited about feeding us months ago,” Yang said and licked the grease from her fingers, her burgers gone but now she had a beautiful variety cheesecake laid out before her. “Come to mama~” Yang scooped up a chocolate caramel slice in one hand and strawberry swirl in the other, stuffing both into her mouth. 

Class went on but the focus wasn’t truly on the lecture, many students distracted by the sounds of eating and occasional moans emanating from team RWBY as they gorged themselves like a team of competitive eaters instead of huntresses in training. Normally this would be called out and ended swiftly yet for some odd reason Glynda Goodwitch didn’t even raise a finger to stop them, only smiling as she watched them all devour the food SHE placed there while they were distracted. ‘All according to plan.’ She thought to herself and smirked before dismissing class, watching the portly girls waddle their way out. 

“Uhh what was the lecture about today?” Ruby murmured and undid a few buttons on her shirt, her belly spilling out over her skirt. She cooed in relief and rubbed the soft orb, her fingers sinking into the soft mass of blubber. 

“Of course you didn’t pay attention!” Weiss scoffed and poked Ruby’s belly harshly. “It’s like you can’t focus on more than eating!” She continued, getting so agitated that the buttons on her jacket began to pop off one by one, her doughy midsection gratefully leaping at the extra space.

“Actually I didn’t catch anything either. What was the lecture about Weiss?” Yang asked and bumped Weiss with her hip which caused her gut to bounce and wobble along with Weiss’

“Me too,” Blake added and inched in closer, the faunus still busy stuffing snacks into her face given by passerby. 

Weiss froze and searched for an answer. Thankfully another student handed her a bag of homemade potato chips, Weiss wasting no time and stuffing them into her mouth. Then in a severe blow to her pride, she simply mumbled out some nonsensical gibberish, using the snacking as a cover as she had no clue what was discussed in class.

Before the team could bombard her with questions they arrived at their dorm to see a myriad of boxes and baskets. Something that wasn’t unusual at this point, but what surprised them was the heavenly scent and heat given off. Up until this point they had only been given desserts and snacks. However, laid before them were full entrees. Premium cuts of steak, whole rotisserie chickens and smoked turkeys, heaping bowls of pasta, salmon and tuna steaks, and various pots of soups. Moving all the food into the dorm was a task that took at the very least five minutes, but the following discussion lingered on longer.

“This is getting out of hand,” Weiss said and crossed her arms, the heiress having already changed into her lounge clothes. A soft sweater to keep her warm in the cooler season as well as being able to stretch over her belly along with soft pajama pants that kept her lower body nice and cozy. She sipped from a cup of coffee and shook her head. “People giving us snacks was one thing, but this is enough food for three whole teams!”

Ruby nodded, ignoring the loud growls emanating from her belly. “People really want to win this contest. Maybe Coco was right?” Ruby murmured and tugged at her pajama pants, the fabric struggling to stretch across her vast rear. “Still what should we do? If we tell people to stop giving us food we’ll either hurt their feelings or they won’t listen.”

“If we refuse from someone then we’d have to refuse from everyone,” Blake said and sniffed one of the bags, knowing for sure it hid the juicy salmon steaks. She was practically drooling over the heavenly scent and wished only to sink her teeth into the tender meat. Reaching into the bag and slowly pulling the prize out her belly roared angrily almost as if demanding her to devour the fish. “We’ve already eaten so much so   
there’s no way people will take it well if we ask them to stop.”

Yang shrugged and lifted a gourmet burger. A thick Kobe beef patty topped with a generous amount of cheese and bacon. She took a large bite and moaned loudly. “I don’t see the problem here. It’s just food, right? It was made for us and we don’t want to upset anyone. Let’s just eat up and work out later. Simple as that.” Yang explained and took another bite, grease dripping down her chins. “I mean just look at me, I’ve been eating just as much as you three and I’m not even chubby.” Yang boasted despite obviously being fatter than her teammates.

Still, her logic was enough to sway her team. Blake tore open the container in her hands and lifted a salmon steak to her lips. She visibly shuddered as she sank her teeth into the tender orange meat. Her ears, now free from her bow, twitched uncontrollably. The flavor was so overwhelming that Blake began to stuff the fish into her mouth faster than she could chew, her cheeks puffing up like a chipmunk's. 

Ruby and Weiss glanced at each other, the former shrugging as she lifted a heaping bowl of pasta smothered in Alfredo sauce. Ruby licked her lips as she grabbed a fork, swirling it around in the noodles before carrying them to her lips. She smiled and sucked the pasta into her mouth, moaning gently as the savory sauce tickled her taste buds. “So good~”

Weiss looked at a few boxes before noticing a large roasted chicken, her eyes focusing on the tender bird. The heavenly aroma coaxing her on as she grabbed a fork and knife. She cut into the breast before lifting a small bite to her mouth. “This reminds me of the chicken I had back in Atlas.” She murmured and took another, larger bite.

“You had a chicken butler?” Yang asked and raised an eyebrow. “I’m honestly surprised you weren’t a fatty on arrival at Beacon.” She teased and poked Weiss’ belly teasingly, her thick finger sinking into the soft mass of blubber that hung from Weiss’ midsection. 

The heiress blushed and used her free hand to smack Yang’s thick wrist, the other hand carrying more chicken to her mouth. “I’m honestly surprised you’re still capable of fitting into your uniform. That is if we can even count your slovenly appearance as decent.” Weiss snapped back.

“Slovenly? What’re you on about?” Yang asked and walked over to a large pot, grabbing a steak along the way. “I may be a bit rowdy sometimes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have any class,” Yang said, opening the lid of the pot to reveal beef stew. A smug smirk crossed Yang’s face as she raised her pinky, dipping the tender steak into the stew before swallowing it whole.

The team stared blankly at the blonde, not sure whether to react to her dipping steak in beef stew or how she then swallowed the chunk of meat whole. In the end, they all reached the usual conclusion of Yang being dense and oblivious to her hefty stature.

Ruby didn’t mind much as Yang was her big sister, but did make sure to be on edge to avoid a smothering hug. She was honestly getting used to her extra pudge, and had no doubt team RWBY could bounce back from some silly blubber. Plus everything her fellow students made was so tasty that she couldn’t resist. Sweets were one thing, but the pasta she was currently inhaling was absolutely amazing. Then there was crispy fried chicken, juicy burgers, savory pot roasts. Anything within Ruby’s reach was quickly devoured.

Weiss continued to eat daintily but the empty boxes surrounding her were staggering. Someone who carried food to her mouth with such grace and elegance was leaving cleaned plates and empty boxes in her wake. Not a single drop of sauce stained her lips, not a single crumb escaped her, and her hand seemed to move in a blur of speed if one did not focus on it. Her belly stretched across her lap, the safety pins that held her shirt together now tearing the fabric as they were forced to hold tighter in the battle with Weiss’ expanding belly. Soon though they failed and fell to the floor, Weiss’ pale mass of a stomach finally receiving its room to hang free.

Blake expertly picked out each and every box that contained seafood. Fried tilapia was devoured with loud crunching and gulping, smoked salmon was inhaled, sushi grabbed by the fistful and stuffed into Blake’s greedy maw, shellfish slurped down, and jumbo crab legs were cracked by Blake’s fierce teeth before the tender meat was sucked down her gullet. It was paradise for the cat, all the seafood she ever dreamed of and no one would dare stand in her way.

That was until Yang waddled over, confidently picking up a fried fillet and holding it between her teeth. “Hey Blake, come and get it.” She said in a teasing tone, only to be surprised when her teammate committed. The pudgy faunus was on her feet in an instant, her belly pressing against Yang’s as she leaned in close, snatching the fish from Yang’s teeth before swallowing it whole.

“Thank you,” Blake said before sitting back down amongst her various boxes of fish, leaving Yang with a burning blush on her cheeks.

“Y-yeah no problem…” Yang murmured and shook her head.

Ruby giggled and looked around before snatching up a few crab cakes. “Hey Blake, want these too?” Ruby asked, laughing harder as Blake leaned over with her mouth open. Ruby gently pressed them into Blake’s mouth, the girl devouring them in a few bites with her tongue even slipping out to catch a few crumbs from Ruby’s plump fingers.

Weiss huffed. “Honestly Blake, all it takes is some seafood and you go from cool and collected to a greedy cat…that being said I think you should try this tuna…it’s very good.” Weiss said and held a fork out, a fatty chunk of bright red tuna on the end. 

Blake’s ears twitched excitedly, the simple action of her friends feeding her sending her over the moon. Eating all the fish she wanted was one thing, but having people feed it to her? It was like an otherworldly experience of pleasure. She gently pulled the tuna off the fork with her teeth, slowly chewing and savoring the fatty fish. “Thank you…” She cooed and wrapped Ruby and Weiss, the closes two, up in her soft arms for a tight hug.

Yang chuckled as she lifted up the pot of beef stew from earlier. “It is just too easy to tempt a couple of butterballs like you three.” She said and placed the edge of the pot to her lips, the blonde slurping the savory broth as she tilted the pot higher and higher. Yang’s belly slowly expanded as she gulped the thick beef stew, chunks of meat and potatoes disappearing down her throat before she dropped the empty container. “Uuuuuuurp phew…well anyway, we’ve still got a lot of food. Think we can take it down by tonight?”

Ruby placed a hand to her chins. “Maybe? I’m still pretty hungry. I bet I can at least take one-third of this. That is if my team lends me a hand.”

“I’ll eat all the fish,” Blake said diligently as if it was a daunting task she was taking so no one else had to bear the burden

“Save me some pasta and steaks and I’ll do my part. I’d also appreciate a drink since you’re up Yang.” Weiss added, rubbing her belly slowly.

Yang smirked confidently and flashed a pudgy thumbs up. “Alright then let’s dig in!”

End Part One


	2. Prelude to the contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team RWBY has clearly let the bribes go too far and have gained quite a few pounds. So if this is just the beginning...what happens with the main course?

“Grrr” Ruby growled and groaned as her sausage fingers desperately tried to fasten the buttons to the blouse of her school uniform. Yet however hard she pulled, no matter how hard she struggled, the two tips of fabric would never meet when her thick form resided between them. “Come on I’m gonna be late for class!” She whined and pouted and sat on her bed, lazily slumping down onto her side with a few giggles accompanied by groaning springs.

The past two weeks had not been kind to Ruby’s body. The tantalizing treats had only increased to larger and larger amounts, and the rotund reaper had no strength to resist them. Maybe she could have pretended that two weeks ago she only had baby chub or some blatant lie to excuse her pudgy form. Now whoever? No, no such lie or excuse would cover the fact that Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY was obese. Her face was framed with large squishy cheeks and a myriad of chins that gave her an adorable and almost cherubic appearance. Her blouse somehow managed to stretch across her broad, soft back, but still remained open to expose her breast and belly. Ruby’s bountiful chest was bound tightly in a black and red bra, the pale fleshy orbs resting comfortably in the silky cups. Her stomach was like a massive mound of marshmallow fluff. A beanbag chair filled with doughy blubber that rose and fell with her breaths. It was mostly free of rolls to maintain a very rounded shape, but when standing upright there was the slightest hint of a double belly, casting a deep shadow over her belly button while the lower roll of her stomach reached all the way down to her knees. Her sleeves were stuffed to bursting with her soft, flabby arms. Stitches split to release soft bubbles of her fat which seemed to grow larger as she snacked. Her thick legs kicked idly as she lazily basked on her side, thick doughy thighs almost constantly pressing together. Ruby had now stopped using her semblance completely as she complained her things rubbing together so much caused chafing which was somewhat true yet the true reason was she tumbled into a wall and smashed through it like a human wrecking ball.

“Ruby get up!” Weiss exclaimed and brought her hand down on Ruby’s bulbous butt cheek with a loud SMACK and following EEP as Ruby left to her feet. “You will not be missing class again! That would be the second time this week!” She huffed and crossed her puffy arms. “Now find a way to button that shirt or I’ll do it for you!”

Weiss was quite the big talker, almost matching her frame in size. With Jaune’s frequent gifts in the form of fresh-baked confectionaries, Weiss had only grown in size like the rest of her team. Her face retained it’s angular and noble shape with only a slightly noticeable plumpness added to her face. Her arms had thickened but still managed to fit into her sleeves relatively well with only the occasional pinch. Weiss’ chest had grown plump but was overshadowed by the rest of her team yet the heiress was at least glad she had surpassed other gifted girls such as Pyrrha and Coco. Of course, no one really noticed her chest when her belly protruded a good two feet out in front of her while drooping down to her knees. Like a perfect sphere, Weiss’ belly was smooth, soft, and free of even the slightest imperfection. The pale mass of blubber was her largest feature and prevented her from butting a majority of her blouse. Her skirt struggled against wide hips and failed to cover a protruding rear. Weiss was the epitome of pear-shaped however anyone foolish enough to compare the resemblance without a bribe in hand would meet her wrath. Her thighs were thick and plump, unable to cross elegantly and forced her to adopt a waddle which she deemed unbefitting the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

“If you’re offering I need help.” Blake murmured, the flabby faunus currently basking on her side and nuzzling into a soft pillow. “Getting up first but getting my shirt buttoned would be appreciated.” Blake smiled and slowly began to shift on her bed, getting into an upright position before holding her hands out.

Blake was still the same girl as always. Mysterious and intelligent, a strange charm to her that the weight didn’t detract from at all. However, there was a noticeable laziness about her at times. After eating she liked to find a warm spot to nap, sometimes becoming docile enough that anyone could approach and rub her stuffed tummy. Her face was perfectly framed with pudgy cheeks and a double chin that transitioned into a rather thick neck to soft shoulders. Arms encased in a pillow sized mass of blubber, they weighed her down heavily but weren’t enough to stop her ninja-like reflexes. Snatching food or literature was still an easy task for Blake. Her chest was confined in a lacy black bra with purple stitching, the soft orbs within looking slightly contracted but nowhere near enough to cause serious discomfort. Neither petite like Weiss’ or massive like Yang, Blake maintained a proportionate cup size with her pillowy frame. A full double belly spilled across her lap and weighed her down, the flabby faunus often needing a little help getting up from bed. Her feet pressed into the floor, thick legs trying to propel her forward but the remnant muscles beneath were weighed down by too much fat. The fabled bellabooty was no much help either. Providing the perfect seat wherever Blake went, but heavy enough to keep her seated longer than she cared for. Two gargantuan and round cheeks, perfect smooth orbs of blubbery fat. Each cheek was roughly the size of a couch cushion, but their superior softness hardly makes the comparison fair. Her hips extended almost two feet in both directions but somehow managed to avoid getting stuck in doorways. If one were to watch closely it was much like a cat slipping through a narrow gap in a fence. Blake’s hips rub the doorframe and morph around it. Many a student at Beacon toppled into various chairs or walls as they were too busy beholding the spectacle.

“Yeah if getting dressed is so simple then why haven’t you buttoned all of your shirt yet?” Yang asked and chuckled, poking a pudgy finger into Weiss’ belly. “Don’t tell me the ice queen has finally gotten too big for her new uniform?” 

The only thing as big as Yang was her ego which was saying a lot as she still held the unofficial title of fattest girl on team RWBY. A cocky smirk spread across her pudgy face, puffy cheeks and a chin that seemed to be one with a roll of fat that fully encased her neck…if one could call it that. Directly below the aforementioned roll of fat was two massive mounds of blubber that were Yang’s breast. The hefty orbs were squeezed tightly in a yellow bra and appeared as perky as ever but this was all thanks to Yang’s belly. The soft mass hung over her waistline, just far enough to cover her privates but also enough to hide her underwear entirely. A soft hand smacked her belly which caused the fat to wobble and jiggle like a mound of jello. Yet this action also sent her arms jiggling just as violently. Yang’s arms, once visibly muscular now looked so fat one could doubt if she could even throw a punch. Bingo wings the size of pillows, swaying with every movement and forcing her arms to jut out slightly from her sides. Everything about Yang was big, but that wasn’t what surprised people the most. It was how soft she was. Yang had somehow pushed past being soft. Yes, everyone on the team was soft and flabby but Yang was inexplicably softer. If one were brave enough they could press their hand into Yang’s belly and watch it disappear into the pale mass. If one were foolish enough they would continue and watch their entire arm be swallowed up into the fat. Bumping a padded hip into someone was enough to send them off as if they had bounced on a trampoline. Still buried under this heavy layer of fat was Yang, boisterous and openly caring as always. Yet now she did seem to enjoy hugs a little more. While this did seem nice, one must be wary of how dangerous her chest is. Almost beautiful to gaze upon but when your face is accidentally pressed into them and your access to life-saving oxygen is cut off you begin to struggle. Then Yang’s massive arms reveal a hidden strength buried under the fat and you find yourself being crushed and enveloped into her folds. Terror and happiness blend together as you slip into unconsciousness, awakening later in the nurse's office with a brief written apology.

Ruby slowly pulled herself up from her bed, waddling across the room to grab Blake’s hands before hauling her teammate to her feet. “Come on Blake you gotta try too!” She groaned as Blake was slowly lifted upright.

“I am…” Blake replied and blushed as she pressed her feet firmly into the floor until she finally managed to stand up. She panted softly and wiped some sweat from her forehead before making her way towards her closet to retrieve her uniform.

“Well Ice Queen, I’m waiting.” Yang teased and poked Weiss’ belly, her thick fingers sinking into the pudgy mass. “How does a big gal like yourself button her shirt up? You say it like it’s sooo easy. If that’s the case then why is this big belly on display?” Yang asked.

Weiss crossed her arms and turned away. “It is that simple.” She murmured and huffed, her pudgy cheeks glowing pink. She knew the only reason she got any buttons done was due to her chest being just small enough. Even then the buttons were straining enough that a sharp breath would send them flying. Any buttons below her chest were either already gone or would fail to stretch across her belly. “Alright fine I can’t button them…As long as my chest is covered I can go to class.”

“Well, what about me? If I can’t get any of my buttons done do I get to stay here?” Ruby asked, her pale belly and bra still on display. It was obvious she was never going to get the shirt buttoned. “And uh Weiss…the shirt isn’t the only issue.” Ruby added and blushed.

“No, you can’t skip class!” Weiss exclaimed and stomped her foot, her body jiggling from head to toe. “Also don’t try to make up any other excuses to get out of class! I will take you there even if I have to freeze you solid and push you.”

“She means we can see your butt.” Blake butted in as she slowly got dressed, leaning against the wall as she struggled to slip into her skirt. It was while doing this that Weiss realized what Ruby meant. When Blake managed to hike the skirt up over her doughy thighs the fabric squeezed her tightly. Even worse is that it left most of her butt and thighs on full display. Her leggings failed to even reach there thick knees and any attempt to pull them higher only resulted in rips and tears.

By the time the team turned their attention back to Weiss, she was already sulking in the corner, a dark and depressing aura hanging over her. “I can’t go in public with everyone seeing my butt…did anyone leave food outside. I want to bury my emotions in food.” She pouted only for Yang to lift her by her flabby arms.

“Not gonna happen big gal. We’re all going to class right? We can’t just skip it.” Yang said and looked to her teammates. “If you can’t get your buttons done just act confident. Is anyone going to get mad?” Yang asked and shook her head slowly. “I doubt it. It’ll be the same as always. Snacks and stares.”

“Are you sure Yang?” Ruby asked as she slowly made her way towards the door, crossing her pudgy fingers in the hope her sister was joking. Walking was a literal pain in the butt when your hips are so wide you bump and hit everything. Ruby pouted and rubbed the side of her doughy rear. “Fine fine we’ll all go,” Ruby gave one final pout before taking a deep breath and smiling. “As a team!”

“I just hope we can fit in the desks.” Blake murmured and scratched her chins lazily. “We’re in a different class since we-“

“You,” Yang interrupted.

“We,” Blake reiterated, “Broke the floor in a training accident.” Blake finished and opened the door only to be surprised by Coco. 

“Heya team RWBY,” Coco said with a smile, a box tucked under the fashionista’s puffy arm. “Got you all a little gift, mind if I come in?” She asked before slowly wiggling past Blake, their bellies briefly brushing against each other. Team RWBY were not the only ones who had grown fatter thanks to the bribes. Coco had grown all thanks to helping Velvet taste test her dishes. Not just any sampling she made could be sent off for RWBY to devour, Coco had her fair share of snacks to demolish. This had changed her slender and curvy frame for a plump and round one. Not as obese as Team RWBY, Coco was just past being chubby. Her belly hung over her waistline and was tucked neatly into her sweater. The orb was soft and perfectly rounded as if she had a basketball stuffed under her shirt. Plump thighs brushed against each other wherever she went while a soft rear swayed gently behind her. Despite the extra pounds she still looked as fashionable as ever. Clothes perfectly tailored to fit her soft frame, accenting curves, and even seeming to leave extra room just in case she gained more. “I was guessing your uniforms were in a…undesirable state so I took the liberty to whip something up for you.” Coco smiled and opened up her box, pulling out a red and a yellow tracksuit. 

“Tracksuits?” Ruby asked and grabbed the red one from Coco. “Oh wow, they’re huge!” She exclaimed and lifted the material higher. The fabric looked large enough for a Beowulf to wear and as Ruby pulled at the fabric it managed to stretch an impressive distance without a hint of tearing. 

“Did you make these for us? I hope this isn’t a joke about our weight.” Blake murmured and grabbed a purple tracksuit. She rubbed a pudgy hand over the fabric and couldn’t help but notice the soft texture. She was a little upset at first but if it was as soft and warm as she thought it was then maybe it wouldn’t be bad. Much better than her ill-fitting uniform.

“No no no nothing like that. Since the contest is today I figured you girls would want something comfy to wear. I also have been noticing the uniforms getting awful snug too.” Coco said and poked Weiss’ belly teasingly. “So if you want to wear these then I’d love to see how they look. It wasn’t easy finding a fabric that’s soft, stretchy, and wouldn’t break my bank account.”

“Hell yeah I’ll wear it. I can even use this to work out later.” Yang said and chuckled, easily tearing her uniform off before slipping her thick arms into the sleeves of her new suit. The fabric easily stretched around the massive bingo wings, no pinching or signs of severe stretching either.

“I didn’t even remember the contest was today…” Weiss murmured and looked over a white pair of tracksuit pants, grimacing at how far they stretched. “A month already passed…I can’t believe I fell so far.” She groaned before wiggling out of her skirt, pulling the new pants up. The white fabric hugged her lower body, accenting the curves of her wide hips and butt. They fit perfectly on the heiress and she couldn’t deny the soft fabric was a welcome change to the drafty skirt. “Well, at least my butt is covered.”

The girls slowly got dressed and Coco nodded approvingly. “I’ve got to hand it to myself. I think I did a pretty good job. Everything feel nice? Not too tight, zippers able to…well zip?” Coco asked and looked over each girl.

Ruby nodded and pulled Coco into a sudden and almost suffocating hug. “They’re great, thank you, Coco!” Ruby exclaimed, nuzzling a plump cheek against the fashionista as her thick arms pressed her deeper into the doughy mass of her belly. “Oh hey after the contest maybe we can go hang out? Maybe catch a movie in Vale?”

Coco giggled and blushed as she was hugged tightly. “Well…I don’t know if the four of you will feel up for a movie after the contest, but sure we can hang out sometime…Also, ease up a bit Ruby you’re gonna squish me.”

Suddenly though Coco was hugged from behind, the culprit being a smug-looking blonde. “Yeah really appreciate these Coco.” Yang cooed and hugged the girl tightly, her bountiful chest pressing Coco’s head close to Ruby. “Don’t expect this to impact your score in the contest though. If it’s a fashion show you’d win no doubt, but this is a cook-off.”

Coco laughed nervously. “Not trying to bribe anyone. Just don’t want you girls walking around half-naked.” Coco murmured and tried to keep her chin up lest she have her face buried in Ruby’s chest. “Hey mind easing up on the squeezing? I’m not as sturdy as you two.”

“That’s enough you two,” Weiss scoffed and crossed her soft arms. “We have to get going or we’ll be late. I can’t believe I forgot it was today.” Weiss sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Thank you for the outfits, Coco…later I’d like to talk about buying some more. I’m sure you could make a dress for me…right?”

“Sure…just help me.” Coco groaned before Yang backed off and Ruby released the hug, freeing her from the blubbery prison. “I’ll order more fabric. Dust knows I’ll need it.”

Blake raised a curious eyebrow. “What does that mean?” She asked and watched Coco collect her things and move towards the door.

“Oh nothing,” Coco replied. “See you girls at the contest, and I hope you’re all ready to eat!” Coco finished before shutting the door behind her.

The girls were silent for a moment. They looked over their new clothing and admired how it hugged their curves while not pinching. Zippers were easily closed, no buttons to worry about, butts and guts covered, and as a more aesthetic bonus didn’t look that bad on them. Finally, they all moved out of the dorm, Blake somehow managing to morph through the door without her fat catching or wedging in any way. The other three however needed to slowly shimmy through sideways to avoid becoming stuck with Yang needing a little tug to free her.

Now the group waddled down the halls, bellies swaying and rumps jiggling. A relatively normal day for RWBY for the past month. The halls were empty which was good as the team walking side by side nearly blocked it entirely. Sweet and savory scents flowed which set each girls’ belly growling in anticipation. The contest with which they were chosen to be judges finally arrived. A long month of anticipation full of bribes, weight gain, and countless ruined outfits. Pushing open the door to the cafeteria revealed a center stage with a long banquet table. Behind it sat four seats, each labeled for one of Team RWBY’s members. They slowly waddled closer, ascending a few short stairs before gratefully plopping down in the seats.

“Phew finally made it,” Ruby said and wiped some sweat from her brow, soft arm jiggling from even the simple movement. “Now just need to wait for the contest to start! Do you think there will be cookies? Ooh, I hope there are a lot of them. I think I could eat a thousand!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “In the past month, you probably have.” Weiss sighed and shifted her hips, the chair beneath her in an effort to get more comfortable. The wood groaned and squeaked beneath her. Each chair was wide enough for Team RWBY’s wide rears but still, let out quiet creaks and groans. “I hope there is something more than sweets. Whoever has been making pasta keeps managing to improve every time.”

“I smell some fish. Lobster too.” Blake murmured and began to drool. “I hope that comes first. I didn’t eat breakfast before we left. I don’t feel like waiting much longer.” Blake said, her belly growling like a ravenous beast.

Yang couldn’t help but chuckle. “You fatties never change. Just so eager to stuff yourselves.” Yang’s chuckle turned into bellowing laughter, her chest and belly wobbling violently as she did. “I’m more curious how this contest is gonna work. Everyone in Beacon is participating. It’s gonna be a pain choosing one winner from that.” 

“Attention competing students please gather in the cafeteria” Glynda Goodwitch’s sounded from a few speakers located around the room. Team RWBY’s eyes fell on the…substantial woman in the center of the room. The cruel hands of the contest had even gotten ahold of the stern and uptight headmistress of Beacon Academy. Desperate to finally claim victory in this contest, Glynda had worked tirelessly to improve her dishes. This led to possibly the most extreme change bar those of Team RWBY. Specializing in meat dishes there was no better way to describe Glynda than just that. An angular and beautiful face now bore soft flabby cheeks and a second chin that meshed into a soft roll of fat over her neck. This forced the woman to undo the top button of her blouse, the one over the collar which doubled as a form of choker. This, in turn, caused the keyhole shape cut into her blouse to be more open. Thick and heavy breast stretched outward, a vast canyon of beautiful cleavage barely contained. Pillowy masses of fat dangled from her arms, often forcing the limbs to jut out a little when held at her roll lined sides. Brass buttons somehow managed to remain intact, resisting the surging mass of fatty blubber that was Glynda’s gargantuan belly. If able to hang freely it would undoubtedly hang down to and possibly even past her knees. Soft love handles rested on wide hips which in turn supported a heavy rear. The flabby cheeks were tightly confined in her black skirt, almost perfectly outlining her curves and panties beneath like a second skin. Titanically thick thighs were miraculously contained in her stocking. Separating the pillars of fat was a daunting task which meant they were rubbed together with each and every step the woman took. “The contest will be beginning briefly so I would like to remind those of the events.”

“Perfect timing,” Yang said and flashed a thumbs up to her friends.

Every student gathered around Glynda, some entering from the halls with coolers while others peaking in from the kitchen. Glynda smiled and nodded, raising the microphone back to her lips. “Very good. Round one will consist of all forty competing teams.”

“Did she say forty?” Blake asked and looked around. “That’s a bit more than I thought honestly…”

“I also heard round one.” Weiss chimed in and gulped nervously. “Maybe it’s used to eliminate most of the competition. I’m sure only a few will pass it.”

“Round two will cut the numbers in half. These twenty will have an hour to complete their second dishes.” Glynda explained. “Then ten will be selected to move on for round three. The competition is sure to be quite fierce so to reach this point is an impressive feat indeed.”

“Three rounds…forty then twenty and ten…That’s seventy plates! I can’t eat that much!” Ruby frantically whispered and nervously rubbed her belly.

Yang shook her head. “I’m sure we can handle it. Three rounds is nothing.” Yang smirked and tried to crack her knuckles, the sausage fingers not producing much noise.

“Then the final round,” Glynda started. 

“Dammit.” Yang murmured.

“Will be comprised of the four top students. If you find yourself that far you must prepare your best dish. Presentation, taste, and size will surely decide the winner.” Glynda boasted confidently. “Then the judges will declare a final winner, and that individual, pair, or team will be crowned victorious and receive the cash prize.”

“Seventy-four. We have to eat seventy-four plates.” Weiss groaned in an unamused tone. “This is all your fault, Ruby!”

“W-what?! Why is it my fault! Every team was put in the raffle!” Ruby replied, poking Weiss’ belly harshly.

Blake placed a hand to her chins and hummed. “Well, we can’t back out now. I guess we have to just try and judge as best we can. No one said we have to eat every bite. We’re taste testers, not human garbage disposals.”

“That’s how you three look with all the bribes.” Yang butted in figuratively and literally as her hip bumped into Blake’s. “I’m sure you butterballs can stomach it. As I said, we’re team RWBY and we can handle anything and everything they dish out.”

The other three fell silent, glaring at Yang. This silence was only interrupted when Glynda’s voice could be heard once more. “Let the first round begin!”

END PART TWO


	3. So it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The contest finally begins. Can team RWBY hold up to the challenge?

The girls watched as multiple teams brought in food on various platters and carts. They couldn’t help but feel intimidated at the long line forming before the first dishes were presented to them. This wasn’t a simple one at a time kind of competition. Every single plate of the first round was placed on the long banquet table before them. Ruby laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head, Weiss was no stranger to large banquets but knew that those tended to have more than four people eating, Blake seemed calm as she still planned to only sample each dish…except maybe more as she gazed at a tempting cod filet, and Yang cracked her knuckles as she prepared for the challenge ahead.

Ruby’s eyes were drawn to a large plate of cookies arranged in a pyramid. She slid the plate towards her and grabbed one from the top. “Just a bite. I have to save room for everything else…” Ruby murmured to herself before taking a bite. Her eyes instantly shot open and she crammed the remainder of the cookie into her mouth. “Oh my gosh, these are the best cookies ever! H-hey it’s ok if I have a few more right? I’ll mmff save some for you all.”

Weiss looked over the various plates and bowls in front of her. Her eyes darted back and forth over a juicy filet mignon and a large bowl of chicken Alfredo. “I should start light…but that steak does look very good.” Weiss slowly cut into the steak, carrying a hefty piece to her mouth before biting into it. Her lips curled into a smile and she quickly scooped up a forkful of Alfredo, snagging a tender chunk of chicken on the end. “They’re both so good…I’ll take a few more bites. I need to see if they’re good enough for the next round.”

Blake’s pudgy hands shot forth with impressive speed, sausage fingers snatching up shrimp before tossing them into her open mouth. “I can’t tell if I like the barbecue or butter garlic shrimp better. Guess I’ll try a few more to be sure.” Blake said and rubbed her belly, a soft hand sinking into an even softer belly. “Oh, and can someone pass me the tuna?”

“Mmf yeah just a second,” Yang said through a mouthful of chili fries. “I thought the bribes were good but this is unbelievable.” Yang chuckled and titled her plate back, letting the chili fries fall into her mouth before she reached over, moving the tuna towards Blake.

“Thanks, Yang.” Blake murmured and leaned over, grabbing a bowl of five-cheese pasta and sliding it towards Weiss with one hand as the other stuffed the fatty tuna into her mouth. “Weiss mmf you like cheese right?” She asked between mouthfuls of fish.

“Hm? Oh yes, thank you, Blake.” Weiss said and smiled as she accepted the bowl. Weiss stared at the molten cheese atop the noodles and almost began to drool before scooping them up and quietly slurping. “Mm so good~” She cooed and eagerly scarfed down more and more. “Before I forget, Ruby may I have some cookies?”

Ruby jumped a bit in surprise. “Oh yeah sorry about that,” Ruby said and scooted the plate towards Weiss. “I almost ate all of them but I didn’t forget my teammates.” Ruby giggled, the only reason any cookies remained was due to the fact she was distracted by fudge and brownies. “I don’t get why you’re all going for the real food first. If you aren’t careful I’ll eat all the sweets myself!”

“Ooh hey Weiss, mind if I have a bite of that steak?” Yang asked and offered her best pleading smile. “I’ll share my chili fries with you~” 

Weiss cut a piece of steak for Yang and held it out on a fork. “You can have a bite, but I don’t want your chili fries in return. They’re too messy for my tastes.” Weiss huffed, still acting a little uptight despite the weeks of binging.

Yang leaned across the table which groaned under her weight. She slowly got closer before biting the steak off the fork. “Mm thanks, Weiss, and you should change your mind. Chili fries are great, and they have cheese too! You love cheese right?”

“Yang don’t get your boobs in my food,” Blake said and moved her plate away from Yang’s melon-sized breast. “And while you’re up see if you can reach the lobster for me.”

Ruby giggled and reached over, snagging a few chili fries. “This is kind of fun. Just the four of us eating together, passing the food like a family.” Ruby said and smiled before stuffing more food into her mouth. “Maybe this contest won’t be so bad after all!”

An hour passed and Glynda grabbed the microphone once more. “That concludes round one, and we have our twenty contestants who will be moving on. If that’s you then please get to work preparing your food while the judges rest up. We will resume in thirty minutes.”

The members of team RWBY leaned back in their chairs, bellies stuffed and groaning loudly. Their positivity helped them for a while yet as the first round dragged on they quickly became full and overburdened by the immense amount of food.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her stomach, trying to soothe it as best she could. “I’m stuffed…Can’t we get an hour or two before the next round.” She murmured and panted softly. Ruby’s belly bulged forward, the top of her tracksuit forced to ride up and expose the pale mass of flesh. The clothing still seemed to be holding well enough, but pulling it down over her stomach was far from an easy task.

Weiss huffed and slowly heaved herself up. “Huff…I’m done with this contest. How do they uuurp expect us to keep eating after this? I’m going back to my dorm.” Weiss said and was about to take a step before something caught her eyes. “That’s the biggest tiramisu I’ve ever seen…I suppose I can stay for another round. It’s only twenty plates. I can handle that.” Weiss stated proudly before plopping back in her seat, the wood groaning beneath her pillowy backside.

Blake licked some crumbs from her lips and hummed in thought. “I feel stuffed but I can go a little longer I think.” She murmured and yawned. “I just might close my eyes for a bit. Wake me up when the next round starts, please.” Blake closed her eyes, lazily scratching her upper belly roll as she leaned back in her chair.

“You fatties are full? Really that’s surprising. I feel great over here, just look at these guns!” Yang exclaimed and flexed her arms, the masses of hanging blubbery jiggling like a bag full of jello. She then gave her stomach a slap which caused it to wobble in her lap. “I’m pretty sure we’ll start running into some burgers soon. If your big bellies can’t make some room I guess I’ll lend a hand. Take one for the team y’know?”

“Due to contestants finishing preparations early, round two begins now!” Glynda’s voice sounded through the speakers to the girl’s dread.

The table was quickly covered in food once more, there being fewer dishes but larger portions. Ruby laughed nervously as she gazed at a platter of cookies as large as jumbo-sized pancakes, burgers dripping in grease and cheese, and what she assumed was a solid five gallons of jello. “O-ok…ok, I can do this.” She gulped nervously and reached out for one of the cookies, slowly biting into it before letting out a surprised gasp. “Oh my god, these are way better than the cookies from round one? How can they be better this is mff crazy!” Ruby exclaimed as she began to stuff as much of the cookies into her mouth as possible.

Weiss wasted no time in pulling a large bowl of mac n’ cheese towards her along with the massive tiramisu. She scooped up a large spoonful of the cheese-covered pasta and not so elegantly began to shovel it into her mouth. “Mmm, this is so good.” She murmured to herself between large bites, her belly inching out further and further with each bite. Little did any of the girls know, but thanks to their aura and overstuffed bellies each bite they took was quickly digested and transformed into fat. At the moment it was so hard to notice thanks to their already impressive sizes.

Blake lazily gathered up the fish within her reach, arms wobbling and jiggling as she struggled to grasp the further plates. “Why can’t they have someone help us with these?” She murmured and yawned lazily before dropping a fatty chunk of tuna in her mouth. “I’d give a higher score if the food wasn’t so far away.” Blake scratched her belly slowly, pulling her tracksuit up and exposing the pale lump of fat that buried her legs and squished against the table.

Yang let out an audible moan as she crammed as much of a greasy burger into her mouth that was possible. “I’m with Ruby, this food just keeps getting bigger and better. Someone pass me some pizza, ooh and some of those chili dogs while you’re at it!” Yang exclaimed before cramming more food into her mouth, the zipper of her tracksuit being forced down by the surge of blubber that was Yang’s breast.

The gorging continued as the students in the crowd watched the spectacle before them. Ruby was like a vacuum cleaner when it came to sweets. No longer speedy on her feet yet still able to make it appear as if cookies and brownies vanished in thin air once they got remotely close to her mouth. Her belly groaned and gurgled loudly as she forced more treats into it, even managing to avoid a sugar crash from all the sweets. Her arms moved from the table to her mouth with expert precision while her belly grew larger and larger. The round mass of blubbery flesh spilled over her knees and pressed into the table almost to the point that it rested atop of it.

Weiss was busy savoring her tiramisu cake, multiple bowls stacked to her left appearing to be licked clean. Yet despite the binge of cheese, her face was free of a single stain. It appeared that her noble manners were still impressively intact when it cake to eating. Her movements were swift and elegant, the cake before her gradually disappearing as time went on. Weiss let out a small moan of satisfaction with every bite, a smile never fading from her face even as she grew fatter and fatter. Her thighs were forced apart so her belly could rest between them, the thick limbs growing less effective at their job by the second. With so much fat piling so thick on them it would be hard to walk, but even a waddle was slowly losing possibility as her body simply grew heavier.

Blake closed her eyes, cooing softly as she sank her teeth into a tender mahi mahi filet. “Sho good…but is it better than the lobster tail and crab legs…but are those as good as the mfff.” The rest of Blake’s sentence was cut off as she stuffed more fish into her mouth, wracking her brain over which of the delectable seafood platters was worthy of moving onto the next round. Around her were the scattered remains of her feast, every morsel of filets gone, bones picked clean, and empty shells cracked into multiple pieces as if they were bitten into. Her belly was stuffed to the brim with fish almost like some sort of aquarium yet still Blake craved more food. No matter how much she ate and how full she got she just couldn’t stamp down her cravings.

Yang was currently moving down the stack of chili dogs at a blistering pace. Holding one in each hand she practically inhaled one every second. “I don’t know who’s making the chili but it’s so good.” Yang murmured through her mouthful and smacked her gut, the wobbling and jiggling forcing her zipper down further thus granting her chest more access to flow outward. “Hope they make it to the next round,” Yang added, licking her fingers clean and poking at her tracksuit. “Hmm no rips yet, but the girls are making a break for it.”

“Round two has ended. It’s the same drill as last time. Thirty minutes to prepare.” Glynda said and looked up at Team RWBY. ‘They look stuffed. Poor girls didn’t know what they were getting into.’ Glynda thought to herself and shook her head. She didn’t feel too much pity though considering she had her eyes on the prize money as well.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her belly slowly. “Ugh, I’m stuffed again uuuurp…I need to walk around a bit. I can’t sit down anymore.” Ruby said and tried to stand up…only she didn’t. “Um…ok one more try.” Ruby murmured and groaned as she tried to stand up still to no avail. She gulped nervously and let out a small chuckle. “Uh oh…” Ruby looked over her body and was quite surprised to see the state it was in. Her belly spilled forward, almost to the point it touched the ground and looking to her sides she saw both sides of her butt drooping off of her chair. Her chest consumed a considerable amount of her lower vision as well. “Um…anyone else able to stand on their own?”

“Of course,” Weiss replied and placed her hands on the table, preparing to stand only for a pause to settle in. “This stupid contest…I completely forgot it was making me so fat!” Weiss exclaimed and tried to stand again, only lifting her butt a few inches from the chair before plopping back down. “This is all your fault, Ruby! You too Yang, Blake!” Weiss growled and shot glares at all of her teammates, putting the blame on everyone except her own gluttony. She ignored that her immense belly that dangled past her knees, her wide rear that consumed most of her chair, and the fact her chest had even grown plumper.

“Ha as if it’s my fault. I’ve been teasing you all for being fatties for awhile.” Yang said and made it seem like she was about to stand but never did. “Yeah I don’t know about you three, but I am just as capable as ever. I doubt this fat has gotten in the way at all…I mean I haven’t seen my toes in like a solid two weeks, but I haven’t tripped once!” Yang exclaimed and groped her chest, thick fingers sinking deep into the pillowy masses of her chest. 

“Hmm…what?” Blake asked, opening her eyes slowly and yawning. “I fell asleep last round. Is it time for the third one? I’m feeling full, but I think I can hold out a little longer.” She murmured, stretching her flabby arms above her head and letting out a small groan. “I wish the chairs were a little more comfortable though,” Blake said despite the fact the feeble wood was buried under the bean bag sized masses that were her butt cheeks. They drooped over the side of the chair, a few inches shy of touching the floor.

Ruby sighed and buried her face in her hands. “How can you two be so calm! There are still two more rounds and none of us can stand up! Isn’t that a little concerning?!” Ruby exclaimed and waved her flabby arms about. 

“Hey I can totally stand up,” Yang replied smugly.

“Really Yang?” Weiss asked and squinted. “Then let’s see it. Stand up right now.”

Yang paused. “I don’t feel like it. I just got comfy.” Yang lied.

Weiss growled and slammed a soft fist into the table. “I just had to stay for the tiramisu. Now I’m stuck here.” She huffed and leaned back in her seat, ignoring the increasingly loud squeaks and groans.

Blake stayed out of the argument, instead trying to decipher the smells from the kitchen. Her ears drooped down as she couldn’t detect anymore fish. “Well, it was fun while it lasted. I’ll just find more later.” She murmured as she watched the ten contestants emerge.

“Round three begins!” Glynda called as ten entrees were placed on the table. They were fewer in numbers as the rounds before, but made up for this in simply being larger. A massive bowl of spaghetti with meatballs as large as baseballs, a three-foot-wide pizza, a whole roasted turkey, a massive chicken breast resting atop a mound of cheesy rice, a steaming bowl of ramen, the largest roast beef any of the girls had ever seen, four two-foot-long gyros, burritos the size of footballs, ambrosia salad, and one hundred doughnuts neatly stacked in a pyramid.

“Oh no…” Ruby murmured.

“This will not end well,” Weiss added.

“I’m a little upset there’s no fish, but I might have a little room to spare,” Blake said as she poked her belly.

Yang tried to look confident but the visage was broken by a nervous sweat breaking over her. “Ha is this it? Bring it on.” She said and tried to laugh, the chuckle coming out noticeably nervous.

Ruby slapped her hands to her cheeks, the soft masses jiggling from the impact. “Alright, team RWBY. We can do this…we just need to work together right? Two dishes each and we split the doughnuts and gyros!” Ruby explained confidently. “Now um…who gets what? Yang, you handle the roast beef and burritos. Blake can have the… ooh, take the ramen and that turkey! Weiss you have the spaghetti with the chicken and rice, I’ll take the pizza and ambrosia, then we all get a gyro and twenty-five doughnuts!” Ruby declared as she scooped up the bowl of ambrosia and a large wooden spoon, promptly beginning to shovel the sweets into her mouth.

Weiss sighed and pulled the spaghetti closer. “You say that like it’s so easy,” Weiss replied as she stabbed her fork into one of the meatballs, carrying it to her mouth before sinking her teeth into it. “Still if it manages to get us out of here sooner then I’ll follow along,” Weiss added and demolished the meatball in five more bites before swirling as much pasta on her fork as she could, slowly slurping them up. ‘Just need to start eating and keep at it. If I stop I’ll just realize how full I am.’ 

Blake looked at the turkey as she dunked gravy over it, drooling as it pulled around the succulent bird. “It’s not tuna but it’s a close second,” Blake said and ripped the plump leg off with ease before sinking her teeth in it. She expertly ripped the meat from the bone, every fragment of meat failing to escape her greedy maw. Blake didn’t bother using a knife either, instead sinking her claws into the breast of the turkey and stripping a massive hunk of white meat out before stuffing it into her mouth. She licked the gravy from her fingers before going back for more, intent on leaving only bones.

Yang sank her teeth into the first burrito, tilting it back so she could greedily slurp the meat, beans, and cheese from the inside before stuffing the empty tortilla into her mouth. “Ooh, these are good. Come to mama~” Yang cooed and grabbed more of the massive burritos, devouring them in the same gluttonous process.

The girls were making quick progress in their first entrees, but at the same time, the entrees were making quick progress on them. Bellies stretched outward, mere inches from making contact with the floor. Chests ballooned outward, arms grew heavy and tired, flabby cheeks flushed with exhaustion and heat, thighs were forced apart by their own mass and thickness, and tortured groans and squeaks emerged from their chairs. Still, they continued on, and were just beginning their next entrees.

Ruby stuffed as much of each pizza slice into her mouth as possible before gnawing on the crust. “Uuurp…I have to keep going…” She groaned as her belly gurgled loudly, trying to digest the immense amount of food. Quiet rips and tears could be heard as her tracksuit was reaching its limit. The seat of her tracksuit was the culprit, hints of her panties exposed through the small holes. She began to sweat lightly and pants. “Ugh, it’s too hot in here…”

Weiss quickly finished her chicken and was now struggling through spoonfuls of rice. It settled in her packed stomach heavily, forcing a groan from her as she forced herself to keep eating. “I’m so full…” She murmured through a mouthful, using her free hand to rub her belly. Her sausage fingers gently sank into the massive lump of fat, her hand moving in slow circles to try and help settle the rumbling mass to no avail. Her hands then moved down to her track suit’s pants, tugging and pulling in an attempt to lift them over her butt only for the fabric to rip. Weiss blushed and glanced around nervously, hoping no one was behind to see her butt. “I still blame you three for this…”

“BBOOOOUURRRRRRPPPPPPPP” Blake let out a booming belch, the force enough to cause her belly to wobble and jiggle violently. “Done with mine. I’ll move onto the gyros.” She said calmly and grasped the first gyro. She sank her teeth into it instantly as her ravenous appetite overwhelmed the stuffed feeling in her belly. Her pants where no more than tattered bits of fabric under her ass, the flabby masses that were her cheeks drooping far enough that they touched the ground beneath her. 

Yang was thinking a little ahead of her team. Instead of tearing into the roast beef she sliced it up and crammed it into her gyro. Rubbing her hands together and admiring her work Yang drooled over the overstuffed sandwich before her. She scooped it up in her pudgy hands and took as large a bite as she could manage. “You’ve got to eat smarter, not faster. That’s the key to winning.” She stated proudly as the rest of her zipper gaze in, breaking as it was unable to hold her chest back any longer. The heavy orbs spilled outward and rested on top of Yang’s belly. Thankfully her yellow bra still held them, preventing everyone in Beacon from getting an eyeful.

The girls continued to progress, slowly munching through the gyros, and even slower through the doughnuts. It was as if they never ended, each girl struggling to handle the carb-heavy treats. They were all quiet as they tried to focus on finishing the round. The next time one spoke was after Ruby had finished her twenty-fifth doughnut before her chair let out a final groan and she felt to the floor with a massive SLAM followed by her body jiggling from cankle to chubby cheeks. 

“I’m ok…” Ruby said as she watched her body wobble and quake. Her cheeks burned a dark red as she waited for her body to stop jiggling, the process still continuing almost ten seconds after the impact. She smiled nervously and chuckled softly. Ruby’s face was perfectly framed in soft fat, her flabby cheeks meeting a series of chins atop a roll of neck fat. Her red bra somehow managed to contain her breast in the sense her nipples were covered, the rest of the round orb bulging around the fabric. Her belly reached past her knees, burying the limbs under an avalanche of her fat. “It’s just…so hot in here. Can we turn on the AC or something?”

Weiss suddenly felt herself fall too, her chair obliterated beneath her royal rump. She blushed as her body wobbled and quaked. “Great! Now I can’t move no matter what!” She exclaimed and growled, leaning back into her soft fat. Her soft face shaped into a deep scowl as she tried to move, the only thing still capable being her fingers and toes with a little strength in her arms. She groaned as she tried to move her thighs but it was impossible for the tree trunk sized masses to move further outward, and due to her belly resting between them she couldn’t press them together. If she tried she would simply be sinking her thick legs into a massive mound of rounded blubber. Rips and tears littered the side of her pants, and by the looks of it those tears would soon grow and the pants would be no more.

Blake panted and patted her stomach, moving her arm taking fat more energy thank she remembered. Thanks to her earlier nap she hadn’t fallen asleep, but with a heavy and stuffed belly, she was just about to if not for her chair smashing beneath her, sending her down to the floor like Ruby and Weiss. She seemed rather complacent with the violent jiggling her body performed. It wasn’t as if the fall had hurt her. With her butt now a whole five feet wide it was the perfect shock absorber and made a far better seat than the wooden one from before. The seat of her tracksuit had long since met its end and even now her underwear was barely visible. The black straps were buried under her thick love handles, the front concealed beneath her belly, and the rear swallowed up by her titanic cheeks.

“Hahaha oh man that was hilarious.” Yang bellowed with laughter, smacking her belly as she did. “Oh, the look on your face Weiss…oh it’s too funny…can’t breath ahahaha!” Yang continued laughing and leaned back in her chair before growing quiet as a CRACK was heard. “Uh oh…” Yang said before she too slammed on the ground however the force was too strong and as her bountiful chest bounced off her belly the bra snapped. The tortured yellow fabric sprang forward, everyone present able to lay their eyes on her delicate pink nipples. “Huh?”

Glynda adjusted her glasses with one hand, using her soft hand to help conceal her blush. “I hadn't prepared for this. I hadn't thought of the possibility of a judge spontaneously becoming nude in public.”

“D-do you have anything to help us cover-up?” Ruby asked hopefully.

“No,” Glynda replied, dashing Ruby’s hopes of covering her vast surface area.

“Hey, I'm cool with this!” Yang said and smirked confidently. “Feels way better without the tight bra. Kinda glad that snapped when it did.” Yang sighed and gave her girls a squeeze, hardly able to lift her heavy arms. The sleeves of her tracksuit were no longer existent, the fabric having been ripped asunder when pitted against Yang’s pillowy arm fat. The jiggling masses had grown so large that even Yang’s enhanced strength was no longer capable of fully lifting them.

Glynda looked over the girls and then back at the students. “Well, it seems the judges are prepared for the final round. So without further ado let’s see the final contestants.” Glynda pulled a piece of paper out from between her cleavage. “Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos are group one, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are group two, I will make up group three, and Cinder Fall, Neapolitan, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black will make group four. Seeing as these groups are all prepared the final round will begin now!”

END CHAPTER


	4. Final round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the competition is at its end.

“Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, please present your final dish,” Glynda said and watched the duo approach the front, pushing a very burdened cart.

Team RWBY started up in dismay, the entire team cast in the shadow of a massive cake. Standing next to it was a proudly smiling Jaune and plump Pyrrha. The monster of a cake before them was Jaune’s fifteen layer cake. Each layer a different flavor with various garnishes and treats scattered about. The fact one by could make such a towering dessert and decided to be a huntsman was baffling to all present.

Jaune frankly looked exhausted, possibly having spent days laboring to create this cake. Yet still, he stood, somehow, prepared to see if his efforts were worth it in the end.

To his right was Pyrrha Nikos, a champion in Mistral despite not quite looking the part anymore. Her face still maintained a flawless beauty despite the puffy cheeks and second chin. She no longer wore her chocker, a thick neck making the article too tight and burdensome for her. The elbow-length gloves she wore visibly straining to contain the thick limbs while the upper arms jiggled and wobbled with her movements. One arm was rested on Jaune’s arm, possibly supporting him from collapsing to the floor. Her corset hugged her chest tightly, pinching her breast tightly while still supporting them to give her a perkier look. The olive skin of the plump orbs shone gently in the light however any lingering stare would be swiftly punished. The lower portion of Pyrrha’s belly was on display, a heavy roll dangling over her weight, swaying gently as she walked or adjusted her stance. The red sash she wore around her waist no longer hung down to her ankles, now hardly able to wrap around her wide hips and bountiful, pillowy posterior. The armor over her legs was noticeably strained, contending with her plump thighs in an effort to keep them contained. However, there was a current bet circulating Beacon about how many more days the armor would last.

Jaune and Pyrrha stood in front of the table, both smiling nervously as they looked at their friends. “So uh…I know you girls are probably full…” Jaune started before pausing. “But I hope you like it.”

Weiss huffed and rolled her eyes. “How can we enjoy it if we can’t reach it? Without our chairs, we’re too low to reach across the table, and even then our arms will get too tired.” Weiss huffed.

Glynda placed a hand to her chins and hummed in thought. “I hadn’t thought of that.” She murmured before snapping her thick fingers. “For the final round, the contestants will just have to feed the judges. Is that alright?”

Jaune and Pyrrha looked to each other before shrugging. “I suppose it’s the only thing we can do,” Pyrrha said and looked over team RWBY, her eyes settling on Weiss in a glare that bore some hidden hostility. “Jaune you feed Ruby first, I’ll handle Weiss.”

Jaune nodded and walked over to Ruby, awkwardly standing beside her immobile form. ‘She is way bigger up close…How do I even do this?’ He thought to himself and forced a smile. “So are you ready Ruby?” He asked and grabbed a fork.

Ruby hummed slowly. “Well, I’m full…but I can’t help but notice some cookies on the cake…I guess I could make room.” Ruby said and looked at one of the layers of the cake adorned with cookies. “Yeah let’s do this!” Ruby exclaimed, a smile spreading across her pudgy face.

Jaune nodded and scooped up a forkful of cake before pausing. “I uh…how do I?” Jaune tilted his head and blushed slightly. Ruby had grown so much that even if Jaune stood at her side and extended his arm to its full length he would hardly be able to reach her. Then from the reaching his arm would just shake and drop the cake later.

“I mean you can lean against me. I don’t mind.” Ruby said and nodded at Jaune, lifting a flabby arm as best she could. “It may be a little weird though but not the weirdest thing today.” Ruby giggled and rub her side slowly.

Jaune chuckled in response and slowly leaned against Ruby, his face quickly growing a darker shade of red as he sank into Ruby’s soft side. “For you maybe.” He murmured as he was almost enveloped into Ruby’s folds. Soft and warm, the fleshy mass of fat that was his friend and fellow team leader had gotten huge. Less of a huntress and more of a giant lump of dough…a lump of dough he couldn’t help but find cute. He pressed the fork to Ruby’s lips, the girl eagerly swallowing up the cake before her eyes shot wide open, startling Jaune.

“Jaune, this is super amazing! I-I can’t believe it.” Ruby exclaimed, her face practically glowing. “Your normal cakes and cookies are great, but this…it literally takes the cake!”

“Ha!” Yang’s voice sounded in the background.

Jaune smiled and fed Ruby the next bite. “I’m glad you like it. I put more effort into it than anything else I’ve ever made.” Jaune said and continued to feed Ruby, making quick trips to and from the cake. He would cut a large slice before moving back towards Ruby, leaning against her soft form, feed her, and repeat.

To their right, Pyrrha leaned against Weiss, an almost too innocent smile on her face as she looked down at the immobile heiress. She didn’t bother with a plate and instead scooped the cake in her hands before rightly cramming it into Weiss’ mouth. “Jaune worked very hard on this cake, harder than I’ve ever seen him work.” She said with a hint of coldness. “So you are going to eat it. A lot of it.” 

“Mgfff! Pyrrha! S-slow mff down!” Weiss exclaimed between large mouthfuls of cake, Pyrrha mercilessly stuffing it into her cheeks. “If this is about me liking Jaune you don’t have to worry. I have no feelings for him.”

“I know that,” Pyrrha said and forced more cake down Weiss’ throat. “You think you’re too good for him, looking down at him only as someone capable of making tasty food for the pig you’ve become.” 

“W-what?! No, stop putting words in my mouth mff!” Weiss said before Pyrrha increased her pace, feeding Weiss cake so fast she didn’t have time to get a single word out. 

Pyrrha giggled, the sound coming off more creepy than happy. “Oh Weiss, I’m not putting words in your mouth. I’m putting cake in your mouth. Now open wide.” Pyrrha said and continued to stuff Weiss’ all with a smile on her face and even a cheerful hum to drown out her groans and muttering protests. That was until she was interrupted…

“Hey, Pyrrha.” Jaune murmured and patted his teammate’s shoulder. “I fed Ruby so I’ll move onto Blake. Think you can handle Yang?”

“A-actually…Jaune I know you’re tired but could you please handle Yang. Weiss is still hungry so I’ll keep feeding her. We need to impress the judges after all right?” Pyrrha asked and smiled.

“Oh yeah, I guess I can…just a little longer.” Jaune sighed heavily and stretched before moving over to Blake, sliding between her immobile form and Yangs. “Ready Blake?”

Blake nodded and lazily turned her head towards Jaune. “Yes, I’m ready but you might have to climb on top of me.” She replied and looked towards the cake, her belly beginning to growl. “My hips are a bit too wide. You can’t just lean against me like Ruby.”

Jaune paused, the words not fully registering in his brain. “I’m uh…what?” He asked before Blake’s pudgy hand grasped his shirt, pulling him closer.

“Climb up, I’ve got enough rolls so just think of it as a step ladder,” Blake said a little impatiently. “Yes, up up up. There you go.” She murmured as Jaune now sat on her belly, her amber eyes watching the blonde teeter back and forth. Her blubber was unimaginably soft to the blonde, his hips, and legs sinking into the gelatinous mass. However, it provided little to no stability as with Blake’s breaths caused the mass to rise and falls while Jaune’s slight movements threatened to send him tumbling down. “Weiss and Ruby have taken most of the treats you made for us, but I’ve managed to sneak a few here and there. I’m excited to see what you made.” Blake cooed and smiled warmly.

Jaune couldn’t help but smile, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. “Oh well…I tried my best on it, but I’m sure that’s the same for everyone. I’m just happy you’ve been enjoying them.” Jaune said and placed a plate atop Blake’s belly before him. He scooped up a sizable piece and fed it to Blake, the faunus sucking it down almost instantly.

Blake’s bow twitched atop her head, the cat ears concealed within being the culprit. The flavor danced over her tongue, drawing a pleased coo from her lips. “This is amazing. It's so sweet and fluffy. It kind of reminds me of the cakes my mom made back home. Of course, those were much smaller.” Blake said and began to laugh, her stomach beginning to wobble which threatened to send Jaune spiraling to the floor.

Jaune had nearly fallen backwards before squeezing Blake’s stomach between his thighs which instead caused him to fall forward, quickly placing his hands on Blake’s shoulders for support. However the second his hands made contact they just sank into the fat, bringing him face to face with Blake. “…s-sorry.” Jaune murmured before Blake began to sniff him.

“You smell sweet…like sugar.” Blake murmured and sniffed Jaune more before the boy recoiled backward and resumed feeding her. 

“S-sorry about that Blake!” He exclaimed nervously, his hands quickly working on stuffing Blake with more and more cake. ‘Was that a compliment? I guess I have been baking a lot lately…’ He thought to himself before suddenly being grabbed by his shirt and yanked.

“Whoo finally got ya!” Yang said confidently as she wrapped her immense arm around Jaune, burying him under her bingo wings and pressing him into her side. “You know how much rocking back and forth it took to reach you? A lot!” Yang chuckled and smirked. “Now you’ve spent enough time on the other girls. Maybe give me some attention and cake?”

“W-wait Yang you-“ Jaune was cut off as he was pulled further atop of Yang, his face squishing against her soft blubber.

Blake scowled and glared at Yang. “Hey, I wasn’t done eating yet. Give him back.” She said as she reached for Jaune, her thick arm coming nowhere close to the blonde boy. Then with her wide base, it was impossible for her to lean over to get closer.

Yang laughed and rubbed Jaune’s back slowly. “You’ve already eaten a ton. Let me get some hands-on feeding and I might give him back. Either that or Pyrrha can feed you when she’s done with Weiss.” Yang chuckled and looked down at Jaune. “So how about it lover boy? Let’s see if you can win this contest eh?”

Jaune managed to wiggle out from under Yang’s heavy arm and received a slice of cake, about to feed her a forkful before she shook her head. “W-what’s wrong?”

“We’re going to be here all day if you use the fork. Just use your hands, I can keep up.” Yang said and opened her mouth, winking at Jaune.

Jaune slowly scooped the cake up in his hand, easily stuffing it into Yang’s mouth, the immense blonde swallowing it in a single second. ‘I feel like this experience is gonna change me…’ He thought to himself and scooped two more handfuls of cake, stuffing Yang’s cheeks before having to quickly get more. He thought Blake ate fast but Yang was on a whole other level. He also couldn’t help but notice she was even softer. He felt as if he were resting atop a giant mold of jello, and one wrong move would cause him to vanish beneath the pale, fleshy surface. 

The feeding went on, the massive cake gradually disappointing until nothing but a platter with specks of icing remained. Jaune sighed and wiped sweat from his brow. The cake he labored on for five whole days was no more. He was just about to slide off of Yang before he was once more trapped under her arms, pulling in close. He blushed nervously as his cheek pressed against her bare breast.

“That cake was really good Jaune,” Yang said and hummed to herself as she hugged Jaune tighter, his body sinking into her thick layers of fat. “Pretty sure I could say it’s good enough to win this whole contest. Stay close after the competition just in case~” Yang cooed and continued to hug Jaune tighter, squeezing the air from his lungs, and forcing his face into her fat.

Jaune’s eyes grew wide with shock as his access to air was cut off, his face buried in Yang’s chest. ‘Oh no…can’t breath…getting dark…what a way…to go.’ Jaune thought to himself as his thrashing began to grow slow as he slipped from consciousness.

Pyrrha slowly waddled over, rubbing her hands together nervously. “Um…Yang?” She asked and smiled. “Umm…can I have Jaune back, please? We need to move out of the way so the contest can continue.”

Yang raised her eyebrow. “Why? The guy looks tired, let’s let him have a nice nap.” Yang said and patted Jaune’s head. “See he’s sleeping soundly,” Yang stated, not noticing Jaune’s nap was due to mild suffocation. “Plus you still haven’t made a move on Jaune. After this contest, I kinda wanna snag him for me and the team. Don’t worry, I’ll take great care of him.”

“What?!” Pyrrha gasped, tugging at Jaune’s leg to no avail.

“I didn’t get enough cake so I do want to borrow him for a little while at least,” Blake said and huffed. “Yang and Weiss ate most of the cake anyway.”

“No…more…cake,” Weiss muttered, barely staving off a food coma.

Ruby hummed in thought. “I’m going to need to rethink all of Team RWBY’s moves now…if we had Jaune for a week that would work…yeah, at least a week.”

Suddenly Jaune was encapsulated in a purple glow, the blonde boy being pried from Yang’s arm and dropped into Pyrrha’s. “Now now girls we still have three more groups. Let’s finish strong.” Glynda said and watched Pyrrha rush back with Jaune in her soft embrace. “Nora and Ren are up.”

Ren nodded and pushed his cart towards the table with Nora skipping behind him. “I prepared a dish I could never fail at,” Ren said before Nora bounded forward.

“Ren made pancakes! They’re super good and you’re gonna love them!” Nora shouted and jumped onto Blake’s belly, bouncing about on the jiggling mass. “Blake is first!”

“Hey hold on a second,” Blake said as her body shook violently, the movement enough to force her bra to snap, freeing her breast. “Well…never mind then.” She murmured and looked away before Nora pressed a pancake past her lips. 

“Eh, no worries Blake! If anyone takes a picture I’ll break their legs.” Nora said her default enthusiastic tone, stuffing more pancakes into her mouth. “I also heard that bit about not getting enough cake. Well if you ask me pancakes are WAY better!” Nora continued rambling on about how the pancakes were simply superior all while cramming them into Blake’s mouth, forcing her cheeks to puff up like a chipmunk. Still, she continued chewing and swallowing, quickly establishing a rhythm.

Meanwhile, Ren leaned against Ruby, a plate of fluffy pancakes covered in syrup. “Pardon me.” He said as his body pressed against Ruby’s. He held the fork to her mouth and waited for her to part her lips before he slowly fed her the fluffy treats. “I know this may seem a little plain, but if one thinks about it. Making even something so plain still taste delicious is an accomplishment.”

Ruby slowly nodded her head, graciously accepting the next bite. “I understand Ren. Plus your pancakes are always amazing…just hard to get them with Nora around.” Ruby giggled, Ren, chuckling gently with her. 

“Oh Weiss, here would you like a bite?” Ren asked and turned to Weiss, offering a plate to her.

Weiss hesitated, sniffing the air slightly. “I suppose I can have a few bites…maybe a plate or two.” She said and opened her mouth for Ren to feed her. Her belly let out a pleased sounding groan as she swallowed the syrup-soaked delicacy. It was as if a healing aura was baked into the pancakes, her stomach soothed of the stuffed state Pyrrha had left it in.

Nora hummed happily as she stuffed Blake and Yang, cramming pancakes into their mouths with her bare hands. “Y’know I’m surprised they let our team split into two groups. It makes the odds of us winning even better. Though I’m sure Ren and I will win right? Pancakes are way better than cake!” Nora exclaimed and prattled on about some sort of team JNPR civil war breaking out over what to make for the contest.

“It’s hard to tell which is better honestly.” Blake murmured through her mouthful. She lazily chewed the fluffy pancakes before Nora slowly poured the syrup in her mouth, Blake wasting no time in gulping the sugary liquid.

Yang nodded slowly. “Both are mmm really good. Guess we just need to see what the other two groups make. Oh hey, Nora hit me with that syrup please.” Yang said before Nora began to empty the bottle into the blonde’s mouth.

Suddenly though there was a loud snap, Nora and Yang looking to Blake who was struggling to look over her soft shoulder. “What was that?” Nora asked and tilted her head.

“I don’t know really,” Blake asked and squinted, seeing the tip of black fabric emerging from a roll of fat on her hip. “I think my panties broke? Oh well, they were buried anyway. I’d like more pancakes please.” Blake said calmly and opened her mouth.

Time passed relatively quickly thanks to Nora’s hasty feeding and soon all the pancakes were gone, Ren and Nora moving off to the side with the rest of their team. Nora smiling and giggling as she smacked Jaune on the back, the team leader still out like a light.

Now it was Glynda who waddled in front of the girls and smiled. “Now it’s my turn. I hope you girls will appreciate a break from all those sweets.” She said and waved her riding crop before four massive burgers emerged from the kitchen, placing themselves before the four girls. The size was undoubtedly staggering, to say the least. The patty itself was half a foot thick and an entire foot wide. The bun was soaked in grease as cheese slowly dripped down the side. “This is the burger I perfected after weeks of trying. I hope they’re too you’re liking.” Glynda adjusted her glasses before waving her hand. The burgers lifted from the table once more and hovered above the girls before pressing against their lips.

Ruby opened her mouth, the melted cheese slowly flowing past her lips. She sank her teeth into the juicy meat, a muffled moan escaping her. If it weren’t for Glynda’s semblance forcing the burger into Ruby’s mouth she would declare loudly how delicious the meal was. Yet as this wasn’t exactly possible she moved her jaw as quickly as possible to chew the burger before her, gulping down mouthfuls of beef, cheese, and grease. Her feet wiggled happily as she eagerly scarfed down her meal, her belly extending further and further with every bite.

“H-hey you’re getting grease all over me!” Weiss exclaimed as the burger pressed against her, staining her cheeks and chins with the grease and cheese. She turned her head away but soon felt a force tilt it towards the burger before it pressed into her mouth. Weiss was slow to take her first bite, but as the flavors spread through her mouth she craved more. She leaned forward as best she could, her neck simply moving a single inch, and Weiss began to eat faster. ‘This is going to go straight to my thighs.’ Weiss thought to herself, the pale pillars of flab that were her legs growing thicker as more fat developed on the former limbs.

Blake looked up in surprise as the floating burger loomed over her, but couldn’t help but feel a little upset. “This would be exactly like a dream I had if this was fish…oh well bring it here,” Blake said before the burger pressed against her lips, Blake wasting no time in digging the greasy mass of beef and cheese. Burgers weren’t her favorite yet at the same time, she didn’t hate them. Plus Glynda did a spectacular job cooking a burger of this size. The taste of the meat was certainly above average and the cheese and copious amounts of grease only made it better. Her focus even seemed to be better thanks to the lack of her ill-fitting clothing cutting into her fat. Blake’s body was free to grow and swell, her bolder sized butt cheeks only growing taller and wider. Like two inflatable hamster balls filled with jello and squished together, they jiggled and shook with even her slightest movements.

Yang smirked as she looked a the floating burger approaching her. “Aw yeah come to mama~” She cooed and opened her mouth as wide as she could. The second it was close enough she began to tear into it. She scooped as much as possible to the points her cheeks puffed up to an almost comedic degree before swallowing. There was no hesitation in her actions, just the need to feed. Yang was even able to impress Glynda with the speed in which she worked through the burger, finishing minutes before the rest of her team. “Ok so Jaune’s cake was good, but this was awesome!”

Glynda disabled her semblance as the girls finished their food. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now for the final contestants of the contest. Cinder, is your team ready?”

Cinder nodded as she pushed a cart carrying a massive strawberry pie. “Yes, we’re all ready.” Cinder said in a smooth and calm tone. ‘I just hope the judges are.’ She thought to herself and smiled as she approached Ruby.

Emerald was close behind and pushed her cart to Weiss before setting the equally large coconut cream pie on the heiress’ belly before climbing to sit on top. “I can’t believe this contest is still going.”

“Meh it’s tradition or something,” Mercury said with a shrug as he approached Blake, sitting side style on her belly before placing a blackberry pie atop her chest. “Plus Cinder wants to win so bad, and we made it to the final round. The prize money would be nice after all the baking we had to do.”

Neo silently jumped atop Yang’s belly, bouncing and jiggling around before lapping the pie down at the base of Yang’s chins. She smiled wickedly, her eyes briefly flashing from the disguised green to pink and brown. She patted Yang’s cheek as she knew full well about the fun time she was about to have. Wasting no time she scooped up two handfuls of her pie and forced it into Yang’s mouth. This wasn’t the rematch she had planned, but the blob of a brawler was helplessly obese and Neo was kinda into that. Honestly win or lose she was planning on stuffing Yang more later when she had the time. 

Yang was surprised, to say the least at the sudden stuffing and the eye color change she barely picked up on. ‘Is this?…No, it can’t be.’ She thought to herself and gulped a mouthful of the creamy pie. Yang let out a muffled groan as Neo stuffed more pie into her mouth, not even waiting for her to chew or swallow. Even if Yang’s mouth was full Neo would stuff more and more food into it as if she didn’t care if Yang choked. “Mff hey slow down up there mff I have too mfff breaf y’know!” Neo simply ignored Yang, placing the pie tin to the blonde’s plump lips before tilting it back, the creamy contents flowing into her mouth. 

Weiss groaned loudly, her hands flapping slowly as she tried to do anything to protest more food. “No…I can’t eat another bite. I’ve been eating for hours.” Weiss pleaded before another spoonful of pie was crammed into her mouth.

Emerald sighed heavily and scooped more pie in her spoon, keeping a hasty yet steady rhythm as she fed Weiss. “And I’ve been cooking for weeks. Just keep your mouth open and eat like a good little princess.” Emerald said, honestly feeling angry when she heard Weiss complain about all this food. Emerald would have killed to be in Weiss' position thanks to her childhood. All the food she could eat, and even having it fed to her. Emerald huffed and roughly smacked Weiss’ belly out of what she wanted to pass off as more anger but it was undeniably jealousy.

“What’re you reading?” Blake asked between bites of pie, her tongue flicking in an attempt to catch the sweet jelly on her lips and chins. 

Mercury’s right hand moved from the pie to Blake’s mouth, his feeding slow and steady. In his left hand was a comic book he lazily flipped through. “Eh, just a comic I picked up from a store in Vale. You should check the place out online, they deliver.” Mercury murmured in a bored tone as he fed Blake more of the blackberry pie, the deep purple fruit disappearing into the massive Faunus’ greedy maw. 

Blake’s bow wiggled for a second. “Really? I’ll have to check it out…If I can still type or even hold my scroll.” Blake replied and tried to wiggle her savage fingers, the simple act quickly growing tiring.

“Aw, what’s wrong Ruby Rose?” Cinder asked with a wicked smirk on her face and a spoon in each hand. The villain scooped up as many strawberries and cream on each spoon as possible before shoving both into Ruby’s mouth at the same time. “You’re almost there. Just finish this pie and the contest is over and you can announce a winner!” Cinder said in a mockingly kind tone.

“Pleashe shlow mff…down!” Ruby begged between the large mouthfuls of pie. “I can’t gulp keep up!” Ruby let out more muffled pleas as Cinder mercifully stuffed her. What had she ever done to this woman to deserve this?! She did her best to choke down the pie, which was undeniably delicious, but still, the girl could only move her tired jaw so fast. “A-ah wait a second!” Ruby’s eyes shot open as she heard a snap. A second passed before another snap was heard and her bra burst off of her. Ruby’s face turned as red as the tortured fabric as her breast flopped free atop her belly. “Nooooooo!”

Cinder began to blush from her seat atop Ruby. Her heart pounded harder and faster, threatening to leap from her chest. ‘What’s wrong with me. I know vengeance is stimulating but this…Do I like this?’ Cinder thought to herself and scooped a large handful of pie up before forcing it into Ruby’s mouth. She slowly pulled her fingers out, assuring Ruby licked each of them clean. ‘I like this too much.’ Cinder thought to herself and kept up the sensual feeding. A free hand drifted down from Ruby’s row of chins and almost to her heavy breast before Cinder forced herself to stop. ‘No! This is about vengeance! Just keep a mental image for later and keep going.”

Time passed and the pies gradually appeared until all that was left were the empty tins, a couple of them even licked clean. It was then Glynda grabbed her microphone once more. “The contest is now officially at its end. The judges will be allowed some time to think and digest. In the morning we will announce the winner. Team CFVY please return Team RWBY to their dorm.”

‘This is going to be difficult.’ Fox said telepathically to his team.

“I’ll take the largest.” Yatsuhashi murmured and looked towards Yang.

“I’ll take Ruby, Velvet think you can handle Weiss since she’s the smallest?” Coco asked and judged her teammate.

“Hm oh yes I can handle her.” Velvet replied.

“We did it team!” Ruby said and smiled, her puffy cheeks flushed red. “But uh…yeah, we got a little carried away.” Ruby looked over her body and gulped nervously. She couldn’t tell the full distance, but she saw her belly reach far past her legs which were more so lumps attacked to her hips at this point. Her feet had now sunken into and disappeared inside the thick masses of blubber. Her belly was covered in meaty rolls, casting a deep shadow over her belly button as a higher roll met a vast lower roll. Her arms were completely immovable now, her thick fingers just barely poking free. Behind Ruby was her titanic rear, the massive expanse of fat still providing a comfortable seat at the cost of anchoring her body to the ground. 

Coco chuckled and placed her hands on Ruby’s sides before giving a push. “I hate to say it…actually no I don’t. I told you so Ruby.” Coco said and powered up her aura, moving Ruby a few inches every couple of seconds. “You can apologize for teasing me later. I’ve got to get a lot of measurements from you. Can’t let you go around naked…well you won’t be going around at all, but you can still have some cute clothes.”

“Wait…I got this fat and my bra still didn’t pop off!” Weiss exclaimed, jealous that despite the constant rough feedings she was subjected to her chest was still the smallest on her team. Weiss’ breast were still a formidable size to any normal person, but still smaller than her entire team’s. However, where she did succeed were her thighs. So pale and free of any perfection they could pass for beautiful marble fit to be sculpted by the ancient greeks…if it wasn’t for the way they jiggled in thick waves as the heiress huffed and shook violently. “Velvet! Is my chest small?”

Velvet groaned as she pressed her body into Weiss’ side. “They look fine Weiss. They’re bigger than my head.” Velvet said as she tried to move the immense girl, Weiss’ body not budging an inch. “Can someone lend me a hand?” Velvet asked only for no one to respond. She sighed heavily and took a few steps back before charging at Weiss. She hoped the added speed and force would get Weiss to budge only for her body to sink into Weiss’ fat. “Uh oh-“ Was all she got to say before being fringed back, crashing into a group of students. “…I’m ok. Thanks for catching me Jaune.”

“You’re welcome…” A weak groan emerged from the crowd.

“Woah!” Blake gasped as she was rolled onto her side, a loud SLAP sounding as her fat side collided with the floor. It didn’t hurt her one bit, but her body naturally began to jiggle violently. “Thank you fox.” Blake said before hearing the words ‘You’re welcome,’ pop into her mind. Behind Blake, her gargantuan butt cheeks rested atop each other while she was on her side. The upper cheek squished the lower one, fat spreading about like a lump of silly putty. “This feels nice. Maybe leave me on my side when we get back to the dorm please.” Blake said and yawned, fullness setting in and a nap close behind.

“O-oh hey careful there hehe.” Yang giggled as Yatsuhashi began to roll her with ease. “Ahaha no wait I’m ticklish there!” Yang laughed, her body shaking about. Yang tried to grab Yatsuhashi’s arm, intending to give the thick bicep a pat only her massive arms prevented any movement besides jiggling. Even if she were able to move the pillowy limbs her hands were barely managing to poke free. The only sign that she had them were the tips of her fingers poking out from between a fold in her fat. Yang’s breast shook and bounced around as she was rolled, the yoga ball sized masses catching almost all eyes despite Yatsuhashi’s. “Hey you’re really strong y’know. Maybe we could spend some time together huh? A girl has gotta get around, and I’m sure you’d have a good time helping me~”

Yatsuhashi was silent, picking up a burger from a nearby plate and stuffing it into Yang’s mouth. He ignored her as she winked at him, and simply kept rolling her through the cafeteria.

Glynda watched the three move and glanced at the stationary Weiss. “I’m sure I’ll have to help them…after a break.” Glynda sat down and sighed, rubbing her stomach slowly. “Still I have to say this has been the best contest yet. It’ll be even better if I win.” She sighed and leaned back. “I should also start planning on where to move those four…”

THE END


End file.
